tascforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Carter (ORG PkMn)
"Whoa! That's pretty OP!" -Adam Carter does not understand the meta, Route 22 Adam Carter is a Pokemon Trainer from the Original Pokemon RP Continuity. One of the youngest members of the group, Adam Carter is a very simple, play by-the-book man. He can also be immature at times and has a tendency to get himself involved in chaos from time to time. How did he become the group's leader again? Backstory Hailing from Saffron City, Kanto, Adam Carter was a simple man with a simple plan to get through life. The earliest chance he'd get, he would become a Pokemon Trainer and be, dare I say, the very best, like no one ever was. Despite the goal being attempted by literally millions of other people, the young Adam figured that he would train before he could train... by throwing toy Poke Balls and thinking up stupid puns to use as nicknames. It wasn't effective, but it certainly got him excited for his future. History Adam Carter was the first trainer to enter Professor Oak's lab the day that his journey started. He, along with many other trainers, received a Pokemon Egg and a Pokedex. His starter ended up being a Mareep, which he used to defeat Tri's Starly. He got to know the group better in the Viridian Forest Lodge that the group stayed overnight at, and at some point around that time became de facto leader of the group. When a broadcast came over the television at the lodge, Adam discovered that Team Rocket had taken over his entire hometown, Saffron City, and he was left furious at the criminal organization, worrying for the safety of his family. When he reached Pewter City, Adam lost to Brock once and then defeated him during a rematch, earning the Boulder Badge. In Mt. Moon, Adam went head to head with the Team Rocket Executive Zenik. He defeated the Executive 5-0 without losing any Pokemon. Afterwards, the cave began to collapse, forcing Adam and the group to flee. For Cerulean City's Gym, the group hosted a tournament to see who would fight Misty first. Adam lost round 1 to Tri's Roselia and its strategy of using Sleep Powder. After running off, it seems luck graced him because he was able to catch a shiny Abra on Route 24. Following both a verbal and physical scuffle, Adam had a rival battle against Smithy and won 3-0. Once Adam actually got around to fighting the Cerulean Gym, he beat Misty without losing any Pokemon and got the Cascade Badge from her. The group proceeded to literally use guns and a bomb to destroy an armored truck driven by Team Rocket. Y'KNOW, FOR KIDS! While on the S.S. Anne, the boat exploded. The group survived. Adam also fought and defeated Lt. Surge. After trekking through Rock Tunnel, Adam had a delicious pancake meal at the Lavender Diner in Lavender Town. His next course of options was to take part in 100% legal gambling in Celadon City's Game Corner. This turned into raiding an underground Team Rocket hideout somehow. He, as well as the rest of the group, disguised himself in a Team Rocket uniform and ended up getting the Lift Key required to work the elevator in the hideout from a clumsy grunt who collided with him on the spin tiles. The group was able to recover the Silph Scope from Giovanni, which after defeating Erika, they then used to identify the ghost in Lavender Town's Pokemon Tower and calm its spirit. After getting past a Snorlax roadblock, Adam arrived in Fuschia City. Afterwards, he made a beeline to Saffron to finally free the city from Team Rocket. During the raid on the Silph Co. Building, Adam defeated Giovanni and finally made Team Rocket retreat. Afterwards, he went back to Fuschia and defeated Koga after dealing with the extreme circumstances in his gym and then entered the Safari Zone. Primal saw one too many Dragon-types and proceeded to tear the universe apart. Trivia * This is the youngest incarnation of Adam Carter in any RP. * A different Adam would later, and through equal amounts of dumb luck, catch another shiny Abra on Route 24. * This Adam is by far the closest thing to a self-insert that Accel has made. Category:TASCforce Characters Category:Original Pokemon RP Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Group Leaders